


[Fanvid] An American Primer - James Baldwin RPF

by JinkyO



Category: James Baldwin RPF
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Subtitles Available, Video, closed caption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO
Summary: James Baldwin on being Black in America.
Comments: 40
Kudos: 68
Collections: FanWorks Convention 2020, Festivids 2019





	[Fanvid] An American Primer - James Baldwin RPF

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).



  
  


Notes: James Baldwin sound clips and most of the video clips were sourced from YouTube. The music is _Snowden's Jig (Genuine Negro Jig) (Traditional)_ , performed by the Carolina Chocolate Drops.

**Author's Note:**

> Video commentary on the creation process for this video, created for Voiceteam2020, is now available [ on YouTube](https://youtu.be/K4GrlrGoZEk) and as a streaming or downloadable mp3 file from [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f0qq7b9kiel9no4/JinkyO_on_BaldwinRPF_Vid.mp3?dl=0)  
> Length - 19:05
> 
> FanWorks 2020 Year in Vids submission.


End file.
